marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Daniel Rand
|Image = |informazione1 = Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai |informazione2 = (The immortal) Iron Fist |informazione3 = Danny Rand, Danny, Dannyboy, Bro, l'Arma Vivente, Giovane Drago, Kung-fu dude, Daredevil |informazione4 = Thomas Duncan (nonno materno); Wendell Rand-K'ai (padre, deceduto); Heather Duncan Rand (madre, deceduta); Tuan Yu-Ti (nonno paterno adottivo, deceduto); Ming (nonna materna adottiva, deceduta); Nu-An Yu-Ti (zio adottivo); Lei-Kung (sensei); Danielle Cage (figlioccia) |informazione5 = Armi Immortali; K'un-Lun; Heroes for Hire; New Avengers; Rand Corp. |informazione6 = K'un-Lun, Luke Cage's Heroes for Hire Inc., Rand Corp. (New York City, NY) |informazione7 = Neutrale buono |informazione8 = Segreta |informazione9 = Americana, di K'un-Lun |informazione10 = Libero |informazione11 = Arma immortale, Guerriero, Sensei; Proprietario della Rand Corp.; impiegato delle Heroes for Hire Inc. |informazione12 = High school (interrotta, recuperato il titolo); Intensivo addestramento marziale e spirituale; Educazione e filosofia della città-tempio di K'un-Lun |informazione13 = Umano |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = New York City (New York, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 20 febbraio 1988 |informazione17 = Occidentale: Cuspide Aquario-Pesci, ascendente Toro. Cinese: Dragone di Terra. |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 180 cm |informazione20 = 80 kg |informazione21 = Azzurro-verdi |informazione22 = Biondo cenere |informazione23 = Cuore del Drago (tatuaggio sul petto)}} Io sono Iron Fist. Fermo la tempesta quando nessun altro può. Storia Da New York City a K'un Lun Daniel nasce a New York City nel 1988 da Heather Duncan Rand e Wendell Rand, rampante industriale emerso recentemente sulle scene dell'alta società newyorkese al ritorno da un lungo viaggio in Oriente. Danny però ne sa di più: è dai racconti del padre che apprende che questi in gioventù non solo aveva peregrinato per tutto l'Oriente, ma in uno di questi viaggi aveva addirittura ritrovato la mistica città di K'un Lun, a cavallo tra Tibet e Cina. Qui Wendell si era aggiudicato i favori del regnante, Tuan Yu-Ti, salvandogli la vita. Rimase quindi ad addestrarsi per anni sotto la sua ala, arrivando a battere il più grande guerriero di K'un Lun ed ottenere così il diritto di reclamare per sé il potere del Pugno d'acciaio: si era preparato ad affrontare rito di passaggio, la lotta con il drago Shou-Lao, ma atterrito dalla sorte dell'avversario (consumatosi nel disperato tentativo di affrontare il drago prima di lui) preferì ritirarsi. Così il signor Rand fece ritorno in America, costruendosi una fortuna e una famiglia. Ormai ricco industriale, Wendell Rand organizza una monumentale spedizione sulle tracce della città perduta, in cui porta con sé la famiglia. I calcoli sono giusti, e K'un Lun quell'anno è sovrapposta alla Terra (è il''' 2000-2001', anno del Dragone di Metallo). La spedizione tuttavia incontra una serie di difficoltà inverosimili, di cui il piccolo Danny conserva dei ricordi confusi e surreali ''(probabilmente c'entrava l'HYDRA, da definire). Dopo avere perso ad uno ad uno tutta l'équipe, la famiglia arriva alle porte di K'un Lun agli stenti, in un pellegrinaggio isolato e disperato. Nell'assalto di un branco di lupi, muore prima Wendell e poi Heather, che vi si sacrifica per salvare la vita del figlio. Danny, fortunatamente, viene tratto in salvo all'interno della città e affidato al maestro Lei-Kung '''il '''Tonante. Tutelato dalla protezione di Yu-Ti, che per debito nei confronti del padre ne fa un nipote adottivo, Danny diventa in breve tempo il migliore allievo del Tonante. Arriva così ad affrontare il drago Shou-Lao, il rito di passaggio di Iron Fist: superato questo, potrà immergere le mani nel suo cuore palpitante e ottenere il Pugno d'acciaio. Danny supera la prova, da allora diventando a sua insaputa la nemesi di Davos '('Steel Serpent), figlio del Tonante. Costui era il famoso avversario battuto a suo tempo dal padre, che da allora cercherà di riprendersi ciò che gli è stato strappato sconfiggendo il nuovo Iron Fist e bagnandosi le mani nel suo cuore. Nella successiva congiuntura che apre le porte di K'un Lun sulla Cina (2012-2013, anno del Dragone dell'Acqua), Danny sceglie di tornare a casa per riprendere contatto con il suo luogo di origine. Lo troverà poco mistico e kungfuico, assolutamente confusionario e molto materialista: si ritrova dal nulla erede di una ricca fortuna che non sa assolutamente come gestire. Benvenuto in America. Heroes for Hire Uno dei primi incontri con la New York del 2012, nonché il più significativo, è quello con Luke Cage. In modalità ancora da definire, i due si incontreranno e stringeranno una solida amicizia, che culminerà con l'assunzione di Danny presso gli Heroes for Hire, associazione di eroi che prestano i loro servizi su onesta commissione. Non so con che modi e tempi conoscerà anche Jessica Jones, che gli sta subito molto simpatica (salvo preoccuparsi in maniera molto drammatica per il coinvolgimento sentimentale del suo BFF). Danny declina modestamente il primo stipendio dell'associazione, spiegando che ha una rendita multimilionaria. Motivo per cui diventerà anche investitore della Heroes for Hire Inc., appena gli spiegano come fare. Da allora tutto è molto tranquillo, a parte i periodici rischi di fallimento per i quali soffre soprattutto Jeryn Hogart, consulente legale dei due "supereroi in affitto". Danny, con la sua assoluta ignoranza in materia economica, diventa il suo peggior nemico, specialmente quando entusiasta lo assume anche come consulente legale della Rand Corp., elevando il suo estipendio e la frequenza delle sue emicranie. Sensei Rand-K'ai Tra le tante cose, Danny fonderà anche una palestra di kung-fu. I suoi insegnamenti spaziano dal rilassamento allo yoga per super-eroine (!) alle vere e proprie arti marziali, mantenendosi principalmente sul livello di autodifesa. Danny rimane probabilmente fuori dal dibattito di Civil War, non essendo invischiato nei fatti di Disassemble (2019), e House of M (2020) per lui è semplicemente stato un gran trip/incidente di percorso. In questo periodo però ha più a che fare con Clint Barton, che comincia ad avvicinarsi al mondo marziale-mistico. Lo instrada sulla via, consigliandolo anche sull'addestramento da fare avere alla figlia, Anastasia Romanoff-Barton, promettendo di prenderla come allieva assieme al padre. Sarà la prima bambina di una serie: tra le altre sue allieve seguiranno Rebecca Banner e Trud Torunn Thordottier, assieme agli altri. (date da definirsi) La Resistenza Durante il governo di Osborn l'affronto alla libertà è troppo, e gli Heroes for Hire non stanno in silenzio: per la prima volta si sbilanciano dal loro stato di "neutralità" come motori anzi della Resistenza, essendo gli Avenger fuori gioco. Approfittando anche del sostegno del Doctor Strange, assembla sotto Luke i New Avengers e lotta attivamente contro la Registrazione e la repressione del regime. In questo periodo assume anche provvisoriamente l'identità di Daredevil, imitandolo talmente bene da scagionare l'amico Matt Murdock, da sempre sacralmente attento alla segretezza della sua identità. In questo periodo da fuggitivo, incontra Orson Randal, l'ultimo Iron Fist. Quest'incontro svelerà moltissimo della storia sepolta di K'un Lun, nonché della lunghissima e profonda tradizione degli Iron Fist. Non ultimo, ci sono grande novità in arrivo: si avvicina l'anno in cui K'un Lun si riallinea alla Terra (2024-2025, anno del Dragone del Legno), e Danny deve prepararsi per partecipare al torneo delle Armi Immortali: è giunto il momento secolare. Le Armi Immortali Torneo delle Sette Capitali Celesti ''('2024'): è un momento secolare, in cui sette città sacre si contendono la posizione di congiunzione sulla Terra, da ognuna bramata per motivi differenti. Ogni città manda avanti il proprio campione e Danny presta giuramento a Nu-An Yu-Ti, figlio del vecchio regnante, di impegnarsi al massimo nell'impresa. Iron Fist affronterà dunque il torneo e il suo vecchio nemico, Davos, diventato campione di un'altra delle Sette Capitali ('Steel Phoenix'); ma presto sarà chiaro che la vera lotta è quella interna a K'un Lun, dove i piani del nuovo corrotto Yu-Ti sembrano intrecciarsi con quelli dell'HYDRA, ostacolata in quello stesso momento sui monti himalayani dagli Heroes for Hire. Alla fine degli scontri lo Yu-Ti verrà deposto, e l'Augusto Personaggio in Giada diverrà il maestro di Danny, Lei-Kung il Tonante. La sua carica di Tonante verrà ceduta per la prima volta ad una donna, la serva da lui allenata in segreto che è stata di aiuto vitale ad Iron Fist durante il sollevamento. Danny cercherà di fare tutto in tempo per tornare ad assistere alla nascita della figlia di Luke e Jessica, Danielle Cage, dalla sospetta omonimia che lo commuove allo stremo. Tornerà inoltre portando con sé le altre Armi Immortali per la ricerca dell'Ottava città. ''(da definire. Non mi ricordo neanche la saga, LOL) Ovviamente, Dannygirl verrà addestrata da Dannyboy, e sarà da lui allevata con amore come fosse un terzo genitore. A Jessica converrà approfittarne per guadagnare libertà. Tanto è rimbecillito. Poteri e abilità Poteri e abilità di Danny sono in costante evoluzione, secondo la filosofia di un allenamento continuo, progressivo e sostanzialmente infinito. Principalmente i suoi poteri derivano dal dono mistico del Pugno d'acciaio, ottenuto sconfiggendo Shou-Lau. Vi sono un'infinità di tecniche derivate dal Pugno d'acciaio che Danny non ha ancora imparato o deve ancora inventare (caratteristica di ogni Iron Fist è la "personalizzazione" del dono di Shou-Lau). Poteri *'Aumento del ''chi: mediante meditazione e profonda concentrazione, Danny può aumentare i livelli del suo chi per raggiungere potenziali fisici e mentali superumani. **''Vertice umano di forza'': Dal limite di forza di un uomo molto ben allenato, Danny riesce a sollevare anche un massimo di 300 kg tramite la pura concentrazione. **''Vertice umano di velocità'': Raggiunge e supera i limiti di un atleta olimpionico, arrivando a picchi di 50 km/h. **''Vertice umano di resistenza'': Ossa, tessuto muscolare e legamenti sono più forti e resistenti della media, e pur essendo suscettibile di infortunio come qualsiasi essere umano succede con meno facilità. Durante lo sforzo fisico rilascia meno tossine, e può pertanto prolungarlo ad oltranza. Può esercitarsi per molte ore di fila senza avvertire la fatica come un normale atleta, per quanto bene allenato. **''Vertice umano di agilità'': coordinazione, equilibrio e riflessi sono maggiori della maggior parte degli atleti professionisti, soprattutto in tempi di reazione. *'''Manipolazione del ''chi: il Pugno d'Acciaio conferisce a Danny l'abilità di incanalare il proprio chi e quello di Shou-Lau in una vera e propria arma, potenziandolo soprattutto fisicamente. Se prima Danny è in grado solo di potenziare i propri colpi mano a mano impara a farne un uso più esteso in diversi ambiti: **' '''Pugno d'acciaio: Evocando tutto il suo chi e concentrandolo nel pugno, Danny ottiene la capacità di Arma Immortale, potendo colpire con forza straordinaria senza accusare il minimo danno. In questo stato, potrebbe bucare una montagna senza avvertire dolore e senza riportare un graffio. **''Consapevolezza e sensi avanzati'': Può avvertire, in misura minima prima e sempre più raffinata poi, le intenzioni di un avversario o quando un attacco sta per essere scagliato; tramite estrema concentrazione può acuire i sensi oltre il superumano (vista, udito ecc.) **''Adattamento all'ambiente'': Il suo corpo è naturalmente portato e orientato al combattimento, adattandosi rapidamente a qualunque ambiente con la minima esposizione possibile. **''Ulteriore aumento del chi'': Tutti i vertici fisici umani sopraesposti possono essere oltrepassati brevemente tramite il potere del Pugno d'acciaio, garantendogli azioni ben oltre il superumano (incassare il colpo di un treno in corsa; afferrare una pallottola a mani nude; ecc.). **''Chi curativo'': Danny può concentrare tutto il suo chi, focalizzandosi sul guarire da ferite o malattie. Si è dimostrato capace di purgare il proprio corpo dal veleno, nonostante il processo lento e dolorosissimo. Può incanalare allo stesso modo la sua energia nel corpo di terzi, velocizzando i processi di guarigione. **''Ipnosi e fusione di coscienze'': Tramite il Libro degli Iron Fist e tecniche apprese da Orson Randal, Danny imparerà anche a creare illusioni e ad ottenebrare la mente del'avversario tramite il suo chi. Molto raramente riuscirà anche a provare esperienze di "coscienza condivisa", dividendo ricordi e conoscenze con terzi tramite il contatto spirituale. Abilità'' *'Maestro di arti marziali': Danny padroneggia a livello magistrale diversi stili di arti marziali, anche combinati: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Karate. Ha dimostrato anche buone ottime capacità di street fighting, boxe e mischia generica. *''' Maestro d'armi': Addestrato nell'uso di tutte le armi da arte marziale. *'Controllo del sistema nervoso': Ha un'estensivo controllo del proprio sistema nervoso, arrivando a potere disattivare volontariamente i ricettori del dolore. Non può farlo in combattimento, però, in quanto la sua concentrazione dev'essere esclusiva. *'Acrobata': La sua coordinazione e senso dell'equilibrio è eccezionale, tanto che ha potuto impersonare Daredevil, imitandone lo stile di combattimento acrobatico ''definire! *'Multilingue': Danny parla fluentemente inglese, cinese (diversi dialetti, principalmente tutti della stessa area, più qualcosa degli altri) e giapponese. *'Babysitter': Una cosa che imparerà col tempo. Debolezze *'Potenziale non sfruttato': La tecnica del Pugno d'acciaio ha possibilità ulteriori di evoluzione, tra cui quella di potersi materializzare in una vera e propria arma (come diversi Iron Fist hanno dimostrato), ma Danny non ha ancora imparato a padroneggiarla. Allo stato attuale delle cose, ritiene ancora di non esserne in grado. *'Focus totalizzante': Ha una serie di abilità potentissime, ma può concentrarsi solo su una alla volta. E già questa cosa della concentrazione ha dovuto faticare molto per impararla. *'A cavallo fra i mondi': Cresciuto in una città leggendaria dalla tenera infanzia, è rimasto impermeabile al mondo moderno. La sua reintegrazione in società oscilla tra momenti di entusiamo a incomprensibilità sparsa. Non è pienamente a casa né a New York né a K'un Lun. *'Trasparente': Ha una faccia parlante. Non può giocare a poker. *'Senso degli affari nullo': La Rand Corp. non la gestisce lui, la gestisce il suo amministratore. Se no fallirebbe. Attrezzatura Armi: *Sé stesso *Vasto assortimento di armi da arti marziali, dalle lance al ventaglio, ma con una predilezione per i contundenti (bastoni corti e lunghi, snodati, tonfa, nunchaku). Sono rigorosamente da allenamento e collezione e li adopera solo in caso di necessità. Equipaggiamento: *Sé stesso *Tunica verde e gialla, distintiva dell'Iron Fist a K'un Lun *Maschera (per il problema della poker face di cui sopra) *Libro degli Iron Fist (consegnato da Orson Randal) Alias Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 * In Earth-12108 * In Earth-88108 Prestafaccia Garrett Hedlund. danny-ref2.jpg danny-ref3.jpg Danny-ref4.png Trivia * Scala Kinsey N/A (asessuale) * Team Botte magiche * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe una gru * La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro * A Westeros sarebbe un Arryn * In Avatar sarebbe un airbender * Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, sarebbe una Cotoletta * Per la Classificazione Suprema siamo ancora in dibattito * Nonostante la sue indiscusse abilità di combattimento, quando ha paura si nasconde dietro Jessica. Se non c'è Jessica, si nasconde dietro il Dottor Strange. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 6 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Heroes for Hire Categoria:New Avengers Categoria:Mistici